1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spread spectrum communication systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for use in demodulating a communication signal by determining a magnitude for that portion of a data signal that is in phase with a reference signal for the communication system. The invention further relates to generating a dot product between a pilot signal and a data signal contained within the communication signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In communication systems in which digital signals are transmitted, various demodulation schemes exist for the extraction of data from received signals. In particular, systems which use quadrature phase shift keyed (QPSK) modulation techniques do not readily permit, upon demodulation of the received signal, the extraction of information necessary to accomplish signal weighting for multipath signal combining.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide for, in the demodulation of a modulated signal, a signal weighting process with respect to a received reference.